


Rat's den

by Kaktus_nsfw



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cleaning, Dubcon Cuddling, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Furry, HMOFA - Freeform, Human, Human Male on Anthro Female, Kidnapping, Rat, Vaginal Sex, larger female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaktus_nsfw/pseuds/Kaktus_nsfw
Summary: A lonely traveler cuts through unmarked woods hoping to speed up his journey. Unfortunately it's more dangerous than he could have ever expected.





	Rat's den

**Author's Note:**

> This is a far older work, and I was in bit of a strange mood when I wrote it. Hopefully not too strange to enjoy.

A lonely man walked across a jagged and uneven road, silhouetted against the last peeks of the sun as it went down. His pace was slowing down despite his attempts to keep a proper speed. The cheap sack slung over his shoulder began to wear him down, but he held on tightly to the raggedy sack since its contents were all he had left, aside from his name. Lloyd. He couldn't give up, not yet. Despite being kicked out of the last carriage he was making good time on-foot, nearing his destination through steady perseverance. He couldn't exactly blame the coachman for their insistent refusal, the quickest shortcut was through uninhabited territory known for its status as a place of no return. The recent burning of another town meant several other passengers also unwilling to go down the trail of death. The traveler's own town was burnt recently as well, prompting his move to a relative's abode that orbited just past the last slivers of civilization, putting it in an uneasy place of travel.

The trail of gold that painted the sky finally diminished, the trail and its surroundings now bathed in a dull blue. Even with its infamous reputation the place held some beauty with its gentle swaying pines and delicate flowers nestling themselves in comfortable clumps of grass. It was almost hard to believe any danger could be present here. Perhaps, Lloyd thought to himself, people found a lovely place to settle down here and simply never returned. He smirked at the naïve imagination, settling himself down near the forest line next to a pine with a particularly broad layer of leaves that gave a level of protection from the elements. He settled down the sack just next to him, propping it up to make a lumpy cushion. A chilling cool pervaded the air, providing an essential sense of comfort for the long travel. Of course before long it would become a little too cold, so fashioning a fire would have to be next action, but for now he could simply rest. And rest. And rest.

Lloyd's eyes snapped open, though there was little to see. The dark blanket of night shrouded everything from view, only relinquishing the sounds of wilderness from its grasp. Falling asleep in the supposed area of death was most likely the largest misstep he had performed so far, though perhaps even entering it in the first place was more of an error. He looked down at his baggage, or what miniscule amounts he could see not swathed in the darkness, it was still there but deformed greatly with his weight on it. Picking up the simple bag once more, he set out, being somewhat rested he decided moving as quickly as possible. If he could make it through back into safer populated territory he could seek out another quick rest.

Unknown buzzes, growls, and foliage shifting dominated the soundscape from every which way. Anything could be lurking in the area, and the less he knew, the better. It became increasingly impossible to see the environment, even his own white shirt began to blend in with the nothingness, his brown pants completely invisible. Whatever Lloyd's surroundings were, the only defining detail was the increasing bumpiness of the path, now featuring odd dips and rises to the terrain. The haphazard road left him stumbling through until he unfortunately misjudged how deep one bend seemed to be. Lloyd went careening into the dirt, knapsack plopping just beside him.

Slowly he got back up, wiping off various amounts of soil from his clothing. Something slithering around in the grass close to him caught his eye, he stopped instinctually. Still kneeling, he watched it snake through the grass in odd motions, hopping side to side. Moving closer and farther away, its sway increasing every time. In a flash it was gone, but the sudden tightness around his neck made it apparent where it went. The traveler started thrashing wildly, clutching at the ridged attacker in vain attempts to free himself. Kicking and pulling made no difference to whatever was at his throat. He began yelling in panic, but was unable to make anything more than frightened wheezing. Due to his appropriate focus on his restraint, he hadn't noticed his baggage disappear until it flopped down next to him flaccidly, ransacked of its contents. That's when he started moving swiftly, though not of his own accord. Lloyd was dragged across the ground and naturally he grasped at whatever he could, only pulling up handfuls of grass fruitlessly. This frightening trip continued until taking a sudden turn. Downwards, into nothingness. The small circle of the surface vanished without a trace, plunging him into darkness.

Aside from the constant shuffling of dirt, a small chittering could be heard just behind him, directly in the path of wherever he was being abducted to. Lloyd had long since given up struggling or the attempts at screaming, a sore throat and tired arms paired with the edge of tears on his eyes had signified his acceptance of death. A subtle warmth made its presence known as the depths continued on, giving way to a dim light. The tugging constraint slowed its speed to a stop. The traveler was unsure whether or not to be happy the ride was over, or increase panic tenfold now that his life was probably going to end shortly. The world jerked upwards, dizzying the man. Two rusted hooks came into view, connected by a scrappy metal bar. The idea of the world of pain incoming forced a small whimper from his quivering mouth.

The lack of pain was a surprise, followed by the cold sensation of artificial metal pressing up against his clothing, furthered by the sweat that clung to it. The man hung loosely from the hooks that curved just under his armpits and back up around to the back of his shoulders. His only view, what little he had with the bad lighting, was that of a wall that bore several scratch marks. Some of it looked like crude repetitive patterns, but most of it was pure chicken scratch that varied wildly. The chittering continued on behind him, along with other nondescript miscellaneous shifting. The shifting and chittering changed to a stomping, an approaching one at that. Lloyd swung around, coming face to face with a dark figure. He could make out sparse details with its form blocking most of the light, but all he knew for certain was that it had fur. The chittering returned at a higher rate, which receded as the figure did, moving to a crude table construction at the other side of the small room.

With its back turned, the man looked at the creature more closely. Its long bumpy tail had a dull pinkish tone to it, attached to a greater form with smoky gray fur that wavered between darker and lighter patches. His eyes wandered to the rest of the room, and found himself hanging a sizeable distance from the floor, the imposing size of his captor made all the bigger when realizing it had no trouble in reaching his height. The area was a wonky circle that was formed by solid earth, a myriad of various objects hung from the walls and odd boxes were forced against the boundaries. Two entrances were on either side of the area, one being the long pitch black tunnel, the other shining a flickering light that assumedly held another room. While contemplating his situation, a large bang erupted from the table, forcing his attention back to it. A human skull peeked out just behind the animal, small splotches of red staining its surface. More rifling occurred, a couple objects falling to the floor, a book and an apple.

The creature scooped up the book with one hand, setting it down on the tabletop. With a prehensile tail it quickly snatched up the apple without even a glance. The monster turned around once more, its body briefly illuminated as it passed under a broken lantern. Blue eyes shone back, but white fangs gleamed in unison. A long beefy arm effortlessly but gently took Lloyd off his hanging position. The other arm grabbed him by the waist, pulling him closer and slowly leaning him backwards, looking upwards at the beast. The apple came back into view, bound tightly by the pink tail. The extra limb nudged the apple against his mouth, twitching lightly as his breathing increased. Large fangs shone again, this time revealing the opening to its maw, it was fairly easy to see the red of its mouth now, but also the cutesy whiskers that sprouted from its long snout. The fangs gnashed back down swiftly as the apple nudged back against his shaking lips. Hesitantly he took a bite, the apple was still fresh and a welcoming treat in the face of hostility. While it was sweet, the meal was hard to pass through his throat, fear constricting his windpipe.

The chittering surfaced once more, the whole creature shivering as Lloyd took a sizeable chunk away from the red fruit. The tail shifted again, manipulating the apple to an uneaten side and placing it close against his mouth for consumption. He took another wary bite, managing to swallow the juicy slice whole with a touch more confidence. The beast's maw twisted into a close approximation of a smile, a guttural noise following. "Goooood," it spoke, a deep and worrying voice that had an odd tinge of femininity to it. Its ears fluttered, their coloration a similar pink to the swaying tail. Another round of force-feeding came, with the tail propping up another uneaten portion of the apple. Being forced through the odd ritual was worrying to the man, he wasn't familiar with the folk of nonhuman origins, least of all one that pushes food onto someone. Though, panic still resided in his mind, this must be some form of bizarre torture he wasn't aware of, but maybe it was better than being torn into chunks.

The course continued until the apple was little more than a thin white core, with the beast deftly moving its tail to enable all of the fruit's consumption. It tossed the waste into one of the many boxes lining the room, clattering loudly against the contents. The furred creature's arm held up its prisoner again, placing him right back on the simple dangling mounting. The creature stomped off into the adjacent room, putting the table fully on display. A few items of clothing bearing similar splotches to the skull next to them were present, a patch-work bag was also present, but its deflated form suggested it was already empty of its innards. A stack of books piled haphazardly on top of one another was the last of the items on the surface.

The trademark stomping returned, Lloyd's captor had come back. It was faster this time, quickly pulling the man off the hooks which in turn tore his worn out shirt. It carried Lloyd under its arm, treating him as piece of luggage to be carried around. They went into a similar dirt hole to the last room, though this one had a plateau in the center and a lowered ceiling. The ceiling had a more intact lantern, and its lower position to the floor illuminated it far more than the other one. The raised surface in the center was a sort of crater, filled to the brim with various cloths in several colors. A sudden jolt in Lloyd's gut made him ill, he was thrown onto the pile of random threads, landing dizzily but comfortably in the center. He looked back at the creature, now easily seen through the bathing warm yellow of the flickering lantern. It evoked the image of a large humanoid rat, sharing all the details of one, merely plantigrade and sporting bulging muscles. Oddly the rat's chest protruded most directly. Lloyd should've known what it was from what little he saw beforehand, but blaming himself of ignorance was the least of his worries as it approached. It took a step into the pit, squishing everything underfoot and causing a considerable depression into its surface. With one look upward, the rat blew at the lantern, snuffing out the source of light. Another step. All the man could do was feel its approach in his surroundings. It stepped closer. He broke out in a shiver. Once more. Full on shaking now. A large mass hit next to him. He screamed.

It grabbed at Lloyd, pulling at his clothing, directly tearing off his shirt first as he fruitlessly flailed around. In his mind he wasn't going down without a fight, but in reality he wasn't putting up much of one. He could feel its large hands grope and grab at everything. Before long his shirt was gone, his shoes were lost somewhere in the pile he was in after his wild kicking. Instantly, a hand grabbed at his thigh with precision, ripping off a portion of his pants, the rest soon following. Lloyd was nearly bare. During his panic he managed to flip over onto his face. A broad grasper held down on his back while his limbs still moved at full force. One long digit threaded in between his backside and undergarment, pulling backwards with a loud rip. As soon as the last of his clothing was off, large arms wrapped around his torso and his own arms, legs bound by far larger furred thighs. Gently the pair rolled over back onto their sides. He couldn't move, not even a peep. A warm breath tickled at his chest, the rat's head pushing up against his neck.

Now ensnared, Lloyd moved to softly muttering to himself over and over. "No, no, no, no, no..." he continued on, a mantra of the last shred of hope he had that something would save him from death. His eyes bound shut, though not as he could see anything, it gave him a semblance of protection from doom. The skin of his neck and chest started to tense, preparing for a large amount of ivory to sink itself to the bone. Unnerving fur brushed against him with the rhythmic breathing from behind. The creature shifted, straightening out its posture and pushing up against him, now positioning its head just above his. Two points poked at his back, pushing against him with considerable softness surrounding them.

They laid there for a while. The rat's breathing slowed down to soft prolonged breaths, though Lloyd was still on the edge of screaming. He reasoned that at the moment he's merely a midnight snack and should seek out escape while he can still move, or rather, was still alive. The binding arms and legs still held him tightly, a prison of fur. Wriggling his way out seemed like the only viable option, though his restraints gave little slack. With enough attempts he managed to move his arm slightly upwards, a small bastion of hope. The rat-thing moved again, giving him pause, it pushed against his back again. After it remained motionless he continued his worm-like motions for freedom, though his dwindling fear did leave room for his mind to wander. His mind wandered too close to an earlier observation - two points, at chest level, surrounded by softness. "Oh goodness," he unwittingly spoke, his eyes widening from dumbfoundedness. Fear shifted to discomfort, an innate social force overriding his inner fright.

Embarrassment sped up Lloyd's wriggling, slipping away an arm. A small buzz of prickles nudged at his skin, his blood freely flowing through the limb once more. He attempted to use his one free arm in order to set loose the other, but from his position there was little leverage in order to pull it through. Two plans were available, either keep wriggling or dare a chance at pushing against the creature's own arms for the slightest opening. He winced, closing his eyes and forced against the confining forearm, its muscular tone was fairly intimidating. His still trapped arm squeezed painfully through, similarly lacking in blood it prickled in relief as its innards returned to normal. Now the confining belt of arms hung loosely around his torso, leaving the thighs that hugged his legs tightly his only challenge.

Due to the positioning of his legs, side to side, he was able to push one in front of the other, giving the slightest bit of slack. It still wasn't enough to move freely. Lloyd's repeated jiggling didn't seem to help either. He reached out for something solid to give that last pull into freedom, grabbing onto mostly the random cloths that decorated the pit. A solid reach underneath the pile was difficult, unable to move out of the way enough to reach the harder floor underneath. Some more probing helped locate the rim of the circle, just a finger out of reach. He strained an arm, contorting the rest of his body to reach the last bits of freedom. A fingertip tapped on the edge, then the top of a palm. He was almost there, just a little more. Finally he managed the rest of his hand and pulled as hard as he could. The packed dirt morphed against the stress, but it was enough to pull out of the vise of fur.

\--------

As best he could, Lloyd dodged and bent around the rat in its slumber. Crawling out of the forsaken makeshift bed and onto solid ground was incredibly relieving. Getting up, his legs wobbled uneasily, adrenaline flowed through him but he kept a slow steady pace out into the previous room. He walked to the entrance of the dwelling, the black void howled at him with rushing wind. Looking back and forward again, Lloyd stepped into the darkness and moved as quickly as his tired body would allow him. The path quickly turned up and forced him to climb, then violently shifted back down to a steep slope. It moved from left to right, back down, up again, to the left - it was all becoming quite confusing and the only senses at his disposal were touch and hearing. He moved downwards onto some sort of loose rocks, causing some discomfort, but he moved onwards through the dark, it was either this or death. The path bent upwards again allowing him to see somewhat, making his heart race with joy in the hopes of the surface. He sped up his pace despite the intense burning his muscles felt.

A small gleam appeared in front of Lloyd, he crashed head first into a collection of dangling items. They clanged loudly against one another and him, dazing the escapee for a moment. He felt around at them, odd cylindrical shapes hung from some bits of thread. Brushing those aside he continued on, stoic in his quest. A few dips and bumps further onwards he heard another cacophonous clanging, but feeling around he found nothing. The clattering died down, but it was soon followed by a thumping that grew closer. The familiar sense of dread filled him, forcing him to speed up in panic as the thumping grew near. His frantic scrambling did help him gain more ground but it wasn't able to outpace the encroaching noise. A forceful yank backwards at his leg made him yell, still trying to climb upwards in desperation. Another hand clasped around his leg as he was pulled back, the first one shifting to grab at a shoulder. In a few moments he was stuffed tightly against a soft mat of fur. He wasn't out of the fight yet and kept on his attempts. Lloyd's arms struck against dirt, rock, and the occasional glance against fur, though none of it mattered.

In mere moments they were back in the hovel of dirt, showing how truly pointless his attempt was. Instead of being mounted like a trophy, he was instead placed against the wall. He sulked, sitting in utter defeat, dirt covered most of his body, nearly blending him in with his surroundings. A fetal position came naturally to him, plopping on his side, far too tired to attempt anything else. His eyes unfocused, completely unaware of what occurred around him, he could hear sounds but they didn't register with his conscious mind. His arm was pulled upwards, dangling the rest of his limp body in the air.

An extreme cold attacked Lloyd, waking him up from his dejected state and causing his body to shudder. Bits of dirt began sliding off into a muddy puddle below. He was shaken by the extended limb that held him up, splattering a few more patches of mess to the floor. It was refreshing but brought little comfort to his situation. Streaks of cool ran down his body, but one particular sensation ran upwards warmly. Looking downwards, he noticed the rat licking at his abdomen in prolonged motions near his stomach. Reflexively he twitched as the smooth probe cleaned away at his skin. The beast pulled him higher, its tongue oppositely traveling lower to his waist, a worrying tingling began to make its presence known at his nether regions. Raw enticement roused up an erection, much to his dismay. The rat looked up at him, her eyes focusing on his reaction, the edges of her mouth curving upwards deviously.

Instantly he was dropped downwards again, still held by one dangling arm. The trailing tongue made its way past his chest onto his neck where it made a few circling motions before sliding up and over his mouth then back down again. The roaming muscle travelled over the rest of Lloyd's body to crudely clean all of it, spinning him around to get every spot. It pushed and prodded, tickling and exciting his skin. The tongue probed at him, not ravenously, but lovingly in drawn out motions. After that display he was plopped back on the floor, a messy rag being forcefully rubbed over him that soaked up any liquid. The vigorous rubbing stopped, and the towel was hung limply over his shoulder. The bucket that assaulted him with the cold was set next to him by the rat as it strode off into the bed den.

The captive sat quietly, a dwindling sense of worry, more, bizarre uncertainty plagued him as he sat there wet and naked. His escape attempt was met with a quick wash and disturbingly strange display. If anything he wasn't food, which was somewhat comforting, but whatever was in store for him was perhaps too insane to think of. Lloyd's mind flashed to the skull he saw earlier, to which he immediately looked at where it should be. The table still had the head perched on it, its empty sockets stared back at him. Worriedly, he got up from his position on the floor and walked over to it. A few garments were positioned next to it amidst the several books that were placed everywhere. The clothing had a vague familiarity to them, a white shirt, brown vest, and a set of boots with soot and mud stuck to them. Whoever they belonged to, they certainly weren't his.

His eyes wandered to the books placed on the table. All of them were in a messy condition, some missing covers, bindings coming loose, and others missing chunks of pages. Taking one at random, he opened to the book's beginning. It was titled "The Unbelievable Princess' wonderful secrets." The story seemed to focus on the titular Princess and her childish secrets and adventures. He noticed an interesting detail on certain words, they were poorly circled and on each page with a circled word there was additional writing in ink at the top. Flipping through a few pages it finally became apparent that whatever was at the top of the page was a crudely written version of what was circled below. They seemed to be chosen at random but usually never strayed past six letters at a time.

Familiar loud footsteps began to return. Lloyd scrambled back to his sitting position nearby his cleaning bucket. The rat emerged from her den, carrying an amount of various cloths taken directly from her own bedding. She approached the man, spreading out one cloth on the floor while setting aside the others. She wrapped one cloth around itself and put it at the top of the first bottom cloth, then draped another fabric over the others. The combination was a makeshift bedding. The rat gave a brief look at the captive before retreating back into her own room, though at a far slower pace than before. He observed her closely to see exactly what she was up to. The rat's tail adopted an odd curvy 'S' shape that was held up high, while her gait took overly long accentuated steps. The man's view centered, seeing an incredibly rounded rear work itself while her legs moved. Slowly, her pink tail lowered back down, hiding the lovely seam that parted her ass. The rat gave one knowing look back before retreating into her darkened room.

Lloyd blinked, completely confused at what he witnessed. Though, his body wasn't in the least bit dismayed by the scenario, a painful erection propping itself up proudly. Immediately he hugged at his legs, knees at his chin, in a vain -and late- attempt at hiding his arousal. Carefully he moved over to his small bed and blanket. Between his sleeping arrangements, feeding, and curious displays of affection, he started to entertain the morbid thought that he was now a pet. However, it left the other... interesting actions without explanation. He cringed, balling up under his little blanket, any thoughts now were frightening on several moral and unthinkable levels.

The possibility of escape was still there, even more easily accessible in fact, but with the previous failure and complete lack of stamina it seemed ever so daunting. A howl echoed from the entrance, almost beckoning for another try at freedom. Lloyd tried to ignore it as best as he could, attempting at least a short nap before another escape attempt, however fruitless it may be. He pulled his tattered cover over his head to try and forget about the situation he was in. The blanket had a curious smell that, much like everything else, he did his best to ignore. The prisoner laid there in a small bundle of miserable threads, pushing away the world from his mind. The subtle pressure of sleep weighed on his eyes, some relief at last.

\-------

Lloyd awoke calmly and comfortably, barely willing to open his eyes. Something keeping him in a relaxed state of contentedness. A warm loving feeling surrounded him, a sensation that was markedly alien but welcoming. Gentle nips of air brushed against his neck electrically, his hair was standing on end from the continued breaths. As his mind began to shake off the hazy fog of sleep, his tactile senses regained their sharpness. The gentle warmth and pleasurable sensation at his groin became more apparent, with a tight ring forcing itself around his dick in long strokes. He looked down, but silver fur blocked his view of the act. He grunted, attempting to move with no results, a familiar binding arm forcing him back into place. The breaths stopped, instead a long snout protruded past his neck, nuzzling into him in conjunction with quickening strokes. He felt weak, the comforting warmth on his cock relaxing him into submission, his body melting into hers.

Jerks of his hips were unavoidable, despite his best efforts to suppress his primal urges to continue. His hands gripped at fur, toes curling, all his muscles tensing in preparation for his climax. His mind faded back into warm comfortable bliss he felt before as his cock hit its peak. Streams of pent up semen splattered onto his abdomen, with stray portions landing on his larger partner. Sparse strokes followed, tighter than the previous, it loosened again and finally left his spent dick. A deep laugh vibrated through him from behind as the rat's pink tail moved into view. Small amounts of cum dripped from the tail's tip. The rat's maw opened, a tongue snaking out of it and licking languidly at the semen-coated tail.

The urge to escape waned, a pleasurable mixture of ease and bliss drawing him into relaxation. Large furred hands trailed up his thighs, the slightest bit of stimulation to keep him in the dazed state. He drifted back into sleep without a hint of panic. A soft melodious humming pushed him further into a cradle of rest, followed by a prolonged relaxed sigh.

Lloyd awoke again, still under the effects of a wonderful relaxed body. His muscles felt too heavy to lift, but it wasn't in his interest to get up anyways. A flow of memories washed in, with the realization of what happened nudging at his mind. His eyes trailed around the room, but there was no sign of his curious captor. He shifted in his cheap bed, realizing the soft below him was replaced with the previous hard packed earth. Lloyd pondered on his scenario, while usually disgusted or afraid, a feeling of hollowness overcame him. He tried his best to feel the inner revulsion that he expected of himself, but it was completely absent from his mind. Blankly staring was the only expression he displayed as his brain churned itself to process how to react properly. He looked back over to the Rat's den, causing a flutter of the heart to which he immediately looked away. The entrance tunnel had a draft of wind running through it again, drawing Lloyd's attention to it.

He got up from the floor, walking slowly over to the entrance. The possibility of escape presented itself for another go, but the desire wasn't there. The urge for fleeing was simply gone, replaced by another more distinctly primal desire that earlier was unthinkable, but with the events that transpired the thought easily gained more ground on his mind. "What in the world is wrong with me?" Lloyd muttered, staring into the tunnel. Annoyedly he rubbed at his eyes, then moved back to the gritty table, surveying its contents for something he could take with him. The same objects remained on the surface, untouched since his last observation. The man's interest was piqued again by the pile of books, running a hand over them. One publishing in particular was colored in an odd fade, from a creamy white to a pitch black. The title was nearly fully obscured by the fade, and by some of the crumpled edges and similar fades on the book's contents it was made clear that this wasn't how it was printed.

At best, Lloyd could make out a K as the first letter in the book's title. What pages were legible were bits of poetry that were smudged over or vaguely formed the words they were supposed to be. Each page was decorated, though hastily, by several scribbles around the page, filling up most of the blank space that the stanzas did not occupy. The small drawings took on awkward shapes that had vague resemblance to humans, or humanoids, it was difficult to make out with the state of the lighting and their poor craftsmanship. Flipping through more pages, he came across the most exaggerated piece yet. A dark red was circled around two stick figurines, one far larger than the other and sporting what appeared to be an extra curvy leg. Looking for any significance, Lloyd noted he was quite familiar with the piece almost to a disturbing degree. So much so, in fact, that the continuation of the poem was his own penmanship.

\-----  
A rat is a thing of beauty  
from head to tail it's focused on survival  
through thick and thin, hard and simple  
you can be sure to find anywhere, anytime  
a rat that keeps marching on.

Yes, the rat's prettiness knows no bounds  
when in nature there's little to halt it  
a true machine of this world  
and in a way, not far from mankind  
\-----

Below this was a simple note to himself to improve the quality of his poetry, with several exaggerated lines below it.

Considering his previous experiences, little should have moved him emotionally in such a manner. He quickly turned to the back of the book, and there it was very plainly written in the same uneasy inkblots, surrounded by another stark red, his name. Lloyd swallowed dryly. Having his possessions was one thing, but having his possessions that were assumed burnt in a fire was another. Slowly, he placed the book back down. The light dimmed behind him, a large shadow loomed over him. He could hear several repeated squeaks and chittering that soon faded away. A warm breath poked at his neck. "Lllllllllllllllllooooooooyd," the rat purred, snaking an arm over his shoulder. Its hand rested just next to his groin, forcing beads of sweat to form at Lloyd's brow. He tried to swallow again, but his throat merely quivered. Another arm crossed over his shoulder, locking him in place. Both of her hands splayed outwards, slowly converging on his genitals. The rat began softly humming as she traversed his flesh, growing with intensity as she approached closer and closer. Eventually her larger hands covered his dick completely. She began pulling and massaging, as she did she nudged her snout against his ear. The rat's humming sending chills through his body.

The rat settled down into rubbing at Lloyd's balls with one palm, while her other hand ran an index finger across his length. Lloyd began to squirm as his erection grew, grunting in pleasure. The rat continued her humming, keeping a steady pace on her smaller lover's cock. When Lloyd was at full girth, she wrapped a few more digits to fully enclose his shaft and began pumping furiously at his dick. Lloyd let out an unwanted moan as he shuddered, wrapping one of his own arms around those that bound him. Again he jerked his hips in unison, though more than he'd like to admit, this was more of his own will. The rat began licking at his neck, increasing her kneading against his testicles. A small dribble of precum began to form at Lloyd's dickhead, smearing as hands kept rubbing at him. The soft fur on the rat's palms swept over him, increasing her speed to an unbearable point. Lloyd tensed, balls gyrating in preparation to release his sticky seed, his own arm wrapped tightly around and squeezing at the rat's arm.

And then, it stopped. The rat retreated with another deep giggle, hands gliding back up and over Lloyd's shoulders before stopping there. He was hoisted up by his shoulders and turned around to face the rat. She opened her mouth, approaching his face closely. A tongue darted out and without a moments hesitation, plunged into his own mouth. The muscle worked its way around the innards of his jaws, flinging itself wildly and bumping up against everything. Drool began oozing out of his mouth and he wasn't sure who it belonged to, nor did he care. The enticing taste of his partner made him push against the rat, but due to her differing size it was mostly onesided. Their tongues mashed and intertwined before receding and starting over again, repeating this lust filled ritual over and over. Eventually Lloyd was essentially suckling at the rat woman's tongue as it wriggled around pleasingly.

Suddenly, the rat lowered him back down to the ground. She pulled her head back and her tongue slimily receded from her lover's mouth, escaping with a loud pop. Lloyd only felt disappointment, and had to back himself down from attempting to lunge at her himself. The rat turned around, repeating her earlier show of a curved tail and slow gait, moving back into her sleeping area. This time the tail did not lower, instead waving itself back and forth in the air. Lloyd could see her lay back down into the pit of cloth, eyes looking just over her breasts. Her tail continued its swaying as she watched him, whipping back and forth more excitedly. Lloyd took a deep breath, looking back over to the exit. He quivered from the denial his body just experienced - he needed relief. With clutched fists, he slowly trodded over to the rat's room. The rat watched him, eyes darting between his face and engorged cock, a growing devious smile with every step.

Lloyd reached the edge of the bed pit as he breathed heavily. Hesitantly he stepped in, watching the rat much like she was with him. The rat gradually parted her legs, reaching down with a hand to rub at her groin. Lloyd's breaths quickened watching the lewd display. The rat let out what sounded like a moan before parting her fur slightly, revealing a wet glistening slit beneath. He took another step with glued eyes on his soon-to-be partner. She inserted an index into her awaiting cunt. Another step. She removed it, licking at the wet finger. Another. She licked her mouth. He collapsed directly onto her. She squealed and chittered happily.

Immediately Lloyd tried to wrap around the rodent's waist, barely managing to enclose around her. His dick began poking and prodding at her nether regions, causing her to let out a chuckle at his feverishness. He cursed at himself silently as he grinded against his mate, face down in soft fur. The pair traded fluids once he managed to make his mark against her awaiting hole. Little spatters of precum and aroused juices swapped between the two. A hand rested on Lloyd's head that ran long fingers through his hair. One sensation grasped at his legs, one he was quite habituated to be now, the muscular thighs that locked him in place. In unison a hand pushed downwards on his rear, the rat's impatience manifesting. He took a few more teasing pokes at her lips before plunging inwards towards the awaiting heat that was her sex.

Lloyd let out a long relaxed sigh while the rat continued her curious sounds, pushing his head against her torso. He was quick to pick up a rhythmic pace in his thrusts into his partner. She wasn't particularly tight, but she made every loving effort to try and constrict around his erect cock. Lloyd could feel every quiver and flex of her inner-walls, pushing against him as he fucked her slick hole. Similarly, Lloyd tried to tighten his grip around the rodent's midsection while thrusting. She ate up his frantic advances with glee, a large grin plastered on her jaws. His pleasing speed caused her to emit squeaks at the peak of each thrust, seemingly forcing more and more of himself into her. He was doing far better than she had hoped.

Lloyd lost himself to squishy ecstasy, with his movements becoming less formulaic as time went on. It was merely a matter of what felt best at the moment and how much stamina he had. The rat kept goading him on with gentle touches across his skin while taking in the experience. Though, she was becoming more active involved in their mating. With every penetration she undulated up against him in unison to take in a trickle more of deliciousness. Her smaller partner kept plowing away at her, with his foggy mind barely registering the extra edge to their lovemaking. She decided at that moment that perhaps it would be best if she were more in control.

The rodent's legs parted more, bending at the knees. Softly she slid her hands up to her mate's shoulders without the least bit of a disturbance. For but a moment she was still, waiting for the moment when Lloyd's member pulled out furthest, then she sprung. Flipping her human onto his back, she was now above him, straddling his waist. Lloyd's hands slid off of her waist and onto the thighs that pinned him. She slammed back down onto her partner's erect dick, grunting loudly. The rat began to grind up against him, feeling him rock back and forth inside of her. The rat woman's grin grew wider with a devilish laugh. The sudden change in position confused Lloyd for a moment until he stared up at his beastly partner, her hungry eyes piercing his gaze.

She started slowly but without hesitation immediately began riding her lover rigorously, trying to push him into her farther than before. Lloyd had little choice in the matter, and what amount of thrusting he could do was woefully outmatched as she smashed back downwards onto him. She stared intensely at him for most of the relentless mating, with only sparse moments where her stare faltered, tightening her eyes shut from her own share of pleasure. In fact, most of the rat's devious mannerisms began to waver, letting a tongue loll about on the odd bounce. Her grip on the man beneath her tightened with a shudder, continuing her riding. Lloyd felt her quiver around his member, a shock of pleasure and heat dribbling down from the tip of his cock.

The bestial woman's tail slapped loudly against the soft amalgamation of bedding. Her body twitching with her desire to drive her human deeper inside. The rat arched her back before snapping back downwards, her face closing in on Lloyd's. Her hands shifted from his shoulders, placing them squarely on either side of him. Heated breaths were exchanged in the brief moments before they interlocked mouths, now directly grunting and moaning into one another while their tongues enjoyed the reunion. With what little control Lloyd had left, he attempted another grab at his partner, only managing to grab at her sides, but it was enough to make him feel a little more whole.

The rat came first, squeezing intensely at Lloyd's prick. The immediate flow of aroused juices coating his cock, coupled with the orgasmic pulsing, similarly forced him over the edge. Primal instinct forced his hips to stick to hers, depositing load after load of his cum into the depths of her awaiting cunt, the rat eagerly obliging to sit still in order accept it all, eyes fluttering all the while. Both partners wound down into relaxation, the rat rolling off of her mate, forcing Lloyd's now limp member to slip out leaving a trail of semen and aroused femcum that loosely linked them together. Long drawn out breaths and pounding hearts rung through the air, a happy buzz settling on the two. Lloyd weakly curled up next to the rat, likewise she closed in on him, draping a limp arm over him.

Lloyd thought that, perhaps, he could wait longer - a lot longer - to reach a new home. A gentle slither of the rat's tail wrapped around his leg. Or maybe, his thoughts continued, there was no need to wait. The pair lowered their breaths to a gentle hum, bundling up against one another.


End file.
